


Romeo, Oh Romeo!

by evelynIttor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Hell Flashbacks, M/M, Puppies, Romantic Gestures, special meals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s sort of their one year anniversary. Cotton candy bingo prompt Grand Romantic Gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo, Oh Romeo!

It had to be perfect. Bobby straightened his collar again and tugged his tie a little bit tighter. It had been years since he’d dressed up. At least for something like this, he’d worn a suit to play an FBI agent three months ago after Rufus got himself arrested.

Wonderful smells came from the kitchen. He’d cleaned up the dining room for the first time since, well, since he’d had someone to share a fancy meal with. His wedding china was out and there was a tablecloth that was doing more than just covering the stains and and marks that came from years of battlefield surgery on the tabletop.

He took the pie out of the oven. The filling had thickened and bubbled up nicely around the larger chunks of pecan. Bobby set the pie aside and took one last look at the food. It didn’t just smell good, it looked good too. He’d put the time in to arrange it artfully on the platters and find the matching serving utensils. 

It didn’t take long to set all of the food out and open the bottle of wine he’d been chilling all day. There was fancy craft beers in the fridge too, no old rotgut for him tonight. It was special, it was a sort of anniversary.

Bobby paced around the dining room. Was he stupid for doing this? There was no way it could end well. After all, he was human and he was expecting a demon. A demon that he maybe sort of loved. He knew what could happen, just had to think about Sam and the whole mess of Ruby and he should know better than to do this.

The grandfather clock down the hall started to chime. Seven o’clock, or there abouts, the grandfather clock didn’t have the benefit of satellites. Bobby smoothed down the front of his suit jacket and waited.

Crowley appeared so suddenly he didn’t realise the moment that he appeared.

“Bobby?” The demon was in his customary suit and had his eyebrows furrowed.

Bobby smiled and a pulled a chair out for his...demon special friend. “I made dinner.”

Crowley sat and let Bobby fill his plate with potatoes and steak and vegetables. “I see that. Some special occasion?” 

Bobby tried not to let his expression betray him. Of course Crowley didn’t remember, it wasn’t anything special. Why did he even do this? This wasn’t a part of what they had with each other. “I guess it was sort of our anniversary.”

“Of our first kiss?” Crowley patted his pocket, referring to the photo he had of the two of them sealing the deal.

“No, of when things actually started to happen. When I wanted them.” Bobby’s referring to a month after the kiss. The first time that they ended up in bed together. He’s still not sure if he wanted it then, but he wants it now.

“Lovely.” Crowley leaned across the table to kiss him. “I got you something too.”

“Oh?” Bobby tried not to look too excited, of course Crowley hadn’t forgotten. They’d been doing whatever this was for almost a year, it was special.

Crowley snapped his fingers and Bobby felt warm breath on his neck. “Down Rosaline.” Crowley ordered and he reached out and rested his hand on something that Bobby’s couldn’t see.

“Is that?” Bobby lifted his hand and when Crowley nodded, he touched the warm, furry flank of the Hell Hound.

“She’s still just a puppy.” Crowley was petting her now, it looked like he was stroking the air. “Well trained though and she’ll protect you.” He patted her head and said something in a language that Bobby didn’t recognize.

“Her name’s Rosaline?” Bobby asked, cupping her face with both of his hands. She didn’t smell like other Hell Hounds and her fur was soft and silky. She was almost as high as the table and still growing.

“Yes, she’ll be good. Let me know if you have any problems.”

Bobby offered the air a piece of his steak and it disappeared when Rosaline caught it in her jaws. “You got me a puppy.”

“Something wrong with that?” Crowley asked, refilling their wine glasses.

“It’s just kind of sappy. Even for you.” 

“You baked me a pie.” Crowley pointed out. “I wouldn’t go bringing out the sappiness metre right now.”


End file.
